Automotive parking brake pedals are frequently connected to the brake system of the vehicle by a flexible motion-transmitting remote control assembly with the core element slidably supported in the conduit. The core element is attached at one end to the brake pedal and at the other end to the brake system. Terminal assemblies of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,284 to Tani et al and 4,738,155 to Stocker. In some instances undesirable vibrations are transmitted between the core element and the brake pedal. Although terminals are known for isolating the core element from the control member as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,495 to Bung et al, none meet the specific criteria for a terminal axially slidable along the core element.